The Dawn Is Breaking
by WillowInTheBreeze
Summary: The MacManus brother's are back to bring one man to justice. They are back to do the Lord's work but as we all know...Not everything goes according and when you throw feelings into the brew things can get a little dicey.
1. Chapter 1

The concrete was wet as the MacManus brothers stepped off of the large ship that had brought them back to a place they never thought they would be. After hearing about the death of Father Douglas McKiney they knew they had to act. The two brothers were back to work. Bringing the scum of the earth to receive their judgment. They were back to doing the Lord's work.

Behind them trailed a slightly shorter, Hispanic man. His hair cut in a mullet like fashion and his skin tanned from the sun. His facial hair groomed enough as to not look homeless yet still give him the rustic look he had desired. "So where to first?" said the Hispanic man breaking the silence. Connor and Murphy turned back to look at their new companion who had spoken. The two brothers looked at one another for a second, as if to be communicating through some twin telepathy they shared.

"We're still um…Well we…" Connor attempted to find the words to tell the Mexican awaiting their plan. "We're still hashing out the details." Said Murphy coming in to save the day. Connor looked at his twin and then back to Romeo, nodding in agreement with Murphy's statement.

Romeo smiled a huge grin stretching across his face. This was his chance to show he was indeed a good asset to this group. "No need to hash out anything for you two. I got your first hit already." The two Irish brothers looked at one another, slightly impressed with how somehow, Romeo had managed to find a job for them before they even got off the boat. "What are you talking about?" Said Connor looking back at the Hispanic companion of theirs standing before them.

Romeo walked closer to them. The three looked from side to side to make sure people weren't watching them. The last thing they needed was somebody recognizing them before they could truly do the lord's work. "A couple guys were talking about Yakavetta's connections with the Chinese mob. I know where we can find them." Romeo smiled as he looked at the two brothers, hoping they would give him some sign that he had done a good job. Connor and Murphy looked at one another, slowly turned their confused looks into excited smiles and then turned back to Romeo. "Good work Rom…Let's go get us some scum bags." Said Murphy looking at his brother who was still smiling at the Mexican man that stood in front of them.

"Fuckin shut it Murph!" said the angry Irishman as he started preparing the dead bodies to cross over into next life. Murphy did the same only his attitude was slightly different. "Why do I always let you talk me into these stupid plans?" Said the younger brother as he crossed the arms of the dead Chinese men that laid all over the warehouse. Connor looked up at him quickly. A glare playing on his face. The older brother was not happy. "I told you the plan was a sure thing. It would have gone perfectly if it hadn't been for our designated driver here." He said gesturing to Romeo before going back to what he was doing. Romeo looked at Connor with a defending look on his face. "I couldn't see a damn thing with the box in my way." Said Romeo defending himself right away. He was not going to be blamed for this. "Fuckin shut it." Said Connor suddenly without even looking at him.

Most of the bodies were ready to pass through to the other side and soon Connor, Murphy and Romeo were heading for Romeo's car. As they climbed in Murphy start to chuckle. "At least there was no rope in this little plan of yours." Connor smacked Murphy on the back of the head, a glare still playing on the 37 year olds face. "Fuckin shut it and get in the car." Murphy smiled as he climbed into the back seat. Connor pushed the seat back into place and climbed in. "Where to now?" Romeo turned his car on and awaited instructions.

"We need to pay a visit to an old friend. Maybe he can give us a place to stay for the night." Murphy nodded in agreement with his brother. "Head for McGinty's." Said Murphy patting Romeo on the shoulder as he sat back in the back seat to settle in for the ride. Connor looked out the window. Deep in thought about what they intended to do now. They needed a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor knocked on the door of the far too familiar bar door. The sign said closed but Doc would never deny them entry. The man lived at the bar. They just knew he would be there. Murphy stood behind his brother with Romeo at his side.

To their surprise, it was not Doc who opened the door, but a woman. The two men looked at her with slight confusion in their gaze. The woman exchanged them a look in confusion. Who were these men? And why were they at her bar at this hour. "Can I help you?" She asked looking at the three of them. Connor looked at Murphy and then back to the woman in the doorway. "We're looking for a man who goes Doc. Ye wouldn't happen to know him would ye?" He said with his Irish accent very rich in his voice.

The woman paused and then smiled. How could she be such an idiot and not recognize the MacManus brothers. "You two must be Connor and Murphy." She said pointing out the two. Connor and Murphy's look of confusion hadn't left their faces quite yet. Murphy took a moment to look up just to make sure that they were indeed at the right bar…Something wasn't right here.

"Please, please come in." Said the woman as she moved to allow them entry. She was shorter than the boys. Only by a few inches but she was indeed shorter. She had long, brown hair that had been pulled into a pony tail. It was light, much like silk. She had brown eyes, fair skin, and was wearing a white tshirt with a pair of jeans and a black half apron. As Connor analyzed the strange woman he set his bags on the bar. They were in the right place. This definitely was the very same McGinty's Bar. Down to the very last picture on the wall. The real question was…Where was Doc and who was she?

"He always said you guys would be comin back." Connor and Murphy turned around quickly to bring their gaze back to the brunette. She smiled at them as if welcoming home a long lost family member. They remained confused as they looked at her. The two of them tried to find something in her that would remind them of who she was. Nothing, they found nothing. They indeed, had never seen this woman before. "Don't be taken this the wrong way miss but…Who the hell are ye?" Said Connor taking a few steps away from the bar, bringing himself next to his brother. The mysterious woman smiled and placed her hands on her hips, cocking out one leg.

"I probably should have explained that before…" The brunette said smiling up at the two. "My names Abigail…Doc was, a very good friend of mine." She said finally pausing and looking down at the ground. "Where is the old man then?" said Murphy finally speaking out. Connor nodded looking back from his brother to Abigail. Abigail looked back up to the two Irishmen. "He passed away about a year ago." She paused for a moment to let the two men take in the news. Their faces dropped and were now very solemn. They looked back up after mumbling a small prayer and making a cross with their hands. "How did he die?" Asked Murphy looking up at the woman. She nodded to him as acknowledgment and started to go behind the bar.

"It was peaceful." She said in regards to his question. As she explained to them what had happened she started wiping down the bar and finishing her closing duties. She had heard a lot about these boys, secretly hoping that one day she would meet them. "One day he just went to sleep and never woke up." She looked at the boys, hoping she had given them some sort of closure. The looked at one another and then back at Abigail. She smiled and continued talking. "I met him five years ago. I had just moved here and was looking for a job. He hired me without a second thought. He was like a father to me."

Murphy looked up from where he was sitting at the bar when she mentioned how she knew Doc. Suddenly a small cough was heard coming from where Romeo was. Connor and Murphy looked in the direction along with Abigail to notice Romeo waiting to be introduced. "This here's our Mexican." Said Murphy suddenly with a smile. Connor shook his head in disbelief. Always count on his little brother to be the one to say something like that to a lady. Abigail smiled as she reached over the counter to shake his hand. She had a strong, firm shake. Romeo smiled and took her hand, giving it a quick shake. "Nice to meet you I'm Romeo." He said in his own Latino accent. She smiled and shook his hand before letting go and allowing him to take a seat. "It's a pleasure Romeo." She said not bothering to share her name again. She knew he would have heard it before.

"After Doc passed away I was contacted by someone from the funeral home. In his will he left the bar and everything in it to me. I took it without question. I felt like I owed it to him to keep this place running. He always used to say it was important. That he needed this place to still be here in case you boys ever came back." As she explained how she came to obtain ownership of the bar she poured each of them a beer. She slid the glasses to each of the three men in front of her and stood in silence as they drank down the beers. Connor couldn't help but smile at what she said about Doc keeping the place open in case they ever came back.

Abigail turned around and grabbed some pictures off of the large mirror on the back wall. She set them down on the bar in front of Connor and Murphy. The two stopped drinking and leaned over the bar and looked at the pictures.

"You boys were always his favorite. He talked about you guys all the time. That's how I knew you guys." She said pointing at the photos. They were Docs most prized possessions. They were his most memorable memories. Connor and Murphy smiled as they looked at the photos and reminisced about all the memories they had about his place. A small tear welled up in Murphy's eyes but was quickly wiped away from his face. Connor pulled his brother towards him in a half embrace to comfort him.

"Well he loved you boys. I don't think I need to tell you two that." She said breaking the silence as she poured them some more beers. "Before he died he told me about what you guys were doing. That when you came back that you were gonna need some help."

The two boys looked up at the woman, confused by what she was saying. They told Doc about what they were doin but what they were confused about was the help. How was she gonna help them. Abigail smiled and started exiting her post behind the bar. "Follow me gentlemen."

Connor, Murphy and Romeo quickly jumped up from their seats, grabbed there beers and bags and followed the young woman. She approached a door, unlocked the pad lock and there was a stair case, leading up stairs. She walked up without looking behind to make sure the boys were following her. She knew they would be. At the top of the staircase was a small hallway with a few doors. It was old. Very old. She turned and looked at them smiling as she unlocked the door.

In the room was an old, dusty pool table, with the balls and ques still on it. A few tables scattered around the room and some other odds and ends. The walls were old and seemed to be falling apart but it was something that they had never seen before. In the years they had known Doc he had never told them about it.

"Holy shit." The boys both let out at the same time. Abigail smiled as the boys walked in. She leaned herself against the door frame and watched them inspect the place. Romeo looked a small child in a candy store.

"Nobody knows it's up here so you're sure to be ok up here. And you can in and out through the fire escape so nobody will see you going in through the bar." The two men turned around when Abigail started talking. Murphy nodded and smiled as he shifted his gaze to his brother who was sharing in his excitement.

"You know what this is? This is our hideout. We got a Fuckin hide out!" Said Romeo as he looked around the room. Murphy and Connor started laughing. "Are you Fuckin five years old?" Said Connor leaning against the pool table. "You know Rom." Murphy picked up a pool que and started blowing the dust off. "We got sticks, and blankets. You could even make yourself a fort." He said jokingly to the Mexican who was standing at the pool table. Romeo simply brushed it off. Not even caring that they were making fun of him.

"Ahh fuck the both of you man this is Fuckin cool. Hey look they even got a pinball machine!" Romeo walked over to the small pin ball machine and began inspecting it. Connor and Murphy laughed as their new friend started acting more and more like a child. "Hey Abigail stick around and share some drinks with us."

Abigail smiled at Connor's invitation to share in a few drinks with the Irish vigilantes. "As much of an honor as that may be I got a few things to do downstairs before I get out of here for the night." Connor and Murphy nodded at her comment about having things to finish up. "Would ya mind walking a lady down?" Abigail asked, looking at Connor. He nodded and walked over to her. As they left the room Murphy smiled and gave a quick nod to Abigail. "You boys have a good night."

As the two reached the bottom of the stairs and finally the bar Connor couldn't help but smile thinking about how the old man was somehow still helping them from beyond the grave. "Ya don't know how much this means to us. We really are very grateful." He said walking over to the bar. His thick, Irish accent blaring out in the quiet bar. Abigail smiled at him as she started washing the final beer glasses.

"It's really not a problem. I have to say it's a relief to finally meet the famous MacManus brothers." Connor nodded and smiled at her. "Well goodnight Abigail." Connor gave the bar a quick tap before making his way back to the stair case. Abigail smiled before remembering the case of alcohol. "Wait…Connor."

He turned around when he heard her voice calling after him. She grabbed the case of various bottles of liquor and beer and walked it over to him. "Don't go to crazy with it up there." Connor smiled as he took the case and nodded to her. "Thank ye kindly miss." He said before walking up the stairs. Abigail closed the door after him and locked the padlock on the door. She turned around and leaned against the door. A slight blush formed on her face. As she walked back to the bar she shook her head. Doc was right about one thing. She definitely liked Connor.


	3. Chapter 3

It was pretty late. Connor, Murphy and Romeo had just come back from meeting with Romeo's uncle when they realized they were out of food upstairs. As they stood by the fire escape they tried to figure out what to do. None of the stores in the area were open this late. "Remember that key Doc gave yeah forever ago?" Asked Murphy looking to his brother. Connor checked his pockets till he found his set of keys. He gave his brother a pat to the chest before going around to the entrance of the bar. Romeo and Murphy began climbing the fire escape to their hideout.

Connor took the keys from his pocket and unlocked the lock on the door. He opened the door slowly and crept into the building. Looking around he saw most of the lights besides the ones that were always left on were turned on. Abigail must have gone home. He slowly walked in and over to the bar. He opened the fridge and looked around. There was beef, chicken, all sorts of things to eat. He grabbed a few items that he felt wouldn't be missed along with some more beers. Shoving them into a bag that was on the floor next to the fridge he smiled. This was the best place to be…Food whenever they needed it. Drinks whenever they wanted. It was heaven.

As the Irishmen stood up from the fridge he sighed. Time to get back to the room. He turned and started walking to the door only to feel a sharp pain in his back and feeling himself fall to the floor with a thud. The bag fell to the ground. He winced at the pain and grabbed at his back. He jumped up despite the pain and turned around with his gun pulled out and pointed at the fuck ass who attacked him.

He paused when his eyes rested not some ass hole but no other than Abigail, who also had a gun pulled and pointed at Connor. At the same time, the two realized what had happened and realized who they had a gun pointed at and both tucked their guns away after putting them on safety.

"Shit Connor are you okay?" Said Abigail as she hurried over to Connor who was now realizing how much it fucking hurt. He looked around to see what it was that she had used on his back. He stopped when he saw the metal bat on the floor not too far away from them. Abigail rushed over to Connor and helped him to a nearby chair that was at a table. "Jesus fucking Christ what the fuck was that about?" Connor exclaimed as he sat down. Abigail took off his shirt for him, being careful not to hurt him to much. She took a look at the back and winced at the sight of it. Man she hit him good. "Wait right here. I'll be right back."

Abigail jogged over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey before coming back over to the injured Irishman. He looked up at her with pain still in his eyes along with a hint of confusion. "What's that for?" He asked looking up at her. She handed it to him. "It's to take that pain away." Connor opened the bottle and took a swig. He paused after the swig and realized that one swig wasn't going to be nearly enough. He took a good gulp and then let out a slight growl from the burn in his throat.

"I'm really sorry about that." Said Abigail as she placed an ice pack on his back where she had hit him with the bat. His back was already starting to bruise. "I thought you were a burglar or something." Connor looked at her and then took another drink of the whiskey. He set the bottle on the table and then let out another subtle growl. "Certainly not the thing I was expectin." Abigail smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah well…When you own a bar in Brooklyn ya gotta learn to be a little tough." She took the ice pack off to take a look. It didn't seem to be swelling to badly. There didn't look to be anything broken and it seemed like it was just gonna hurt for a couple days.

"Well good news…No broken nothing and doesn't seem to be any swelling." She placed the ice pack down and took a seat across from Connor. Connor nodded in her direction, still sipping on his bottle of pain relief. "I really am sorry about that." She said gesturing back to his back. He shook his head and winced slightly. "It's alright lass. I probably should have known better than to break into a bar in the middle of the night." He said giving her a slight smile, letting her know that he wasn't angry with her. He really should have known better. He looked back over to the bat and then back at Abigail. "Mighty fine arm if I do say so myself though." He said stretching his arm, moving it in a helicopter motion to get himself used to the pain. She shrugged her shoulders in reaction to his remark. "Yeah…I grew up in a bad part of town back at home. Learned pretty quick how to take care of myself."

"Where was that? The place ya grew up." Said Connor looking across him at the brunette bartender. She was wearing something different but in a way the same thing. Tshirt with jeans and her hair up in a ponytail. She looked down and then back up at Connor. "Portland, Oregon. I moved here after my brother died. Dropped out of medical school and well…Looked for a new life." She said sanding up to go and pick up the bag of food Connor had dropped. "I'm sorry to hear that." He said in response to her story about how she got here. "You were in medical school." He stated trying to learn a little more about her. She walked the bag over to the table and set it down before taking her seat again. "Yeah…I was going to school to be an EMT. After Mark died I kinda lost any drive I had and I came out here. Mark and I always wanted to come to Boston. We had a thing for crazy cities."

Abigail smiled as she reminisced about her and her brother's past. She looked back up to Connor only to see him smiling back at her. They paused, just looking at one another before breaking the gaze, both of them sensing the awkward tension forming in their gaze. Connor let out a slight cough as he looked at the bag of food. "You can go ahead and take that if ya want. Anything here is welcome to you guys. Now that I know you have a key I'll look twice before swinging."

Connor smiled at her comment about watching who she was about to smack to the ground. "That would be much appreciated Abby." He took the bag, put his shirt and jacket back on and began walking to the door. Abigail paused at his nickname to her. "Nobodies called me that in years." She said looking at him with a smile. Connor turned back to look at her. "If you don't like it then I won't be callin ye that anymore." Abigail shook her head at him, causing him to stop short of his statement. "No it's fine Connor…I like it. It's nice." Connor paused and nodded smiled. "Well then, I'll have to remember that." The Irishman gave her a charming smile, causing Abigail to feel a shiver go up her spine. "Goodnight Abby." Connor said still smiling at her.

"Good night Connor." Abigail smiled back at the man before watching him turn to leave the bar. She locked the door behind him and turned to lean against the door. She smiled and blushed slightly.

"_Abigail…Those boys were a piece of work. I'm tellin ye, they were like a son to me." Said the old man as he wiped down the counter. Abigail finished drying the clean beer glasses before looking back up at her boss. She smiled at his statement about the boys. She walked over to where he was standing and looked up at the series of photos of Doc and the boys that were tacked on his wall. "That one's cute." She said pointing to Connor's face in the photo. The photo showed Connor on one side, Murphy on the other and Doc in the middle. They were all smiling and happy. Doc was wearing a birthday hat. Doc smiled and pointed to Connor. "You would like that boyo. Always the charmer." He said before going back to wiping down the counter. "Connor MacManus was his name." Abigail looked back from the photo to Doc. "MacManus. They Irish?" she asked before going back to her duties. Doc looked in her direction and nodded. "Aye. They c-c-came over here when they were b-b-b-oys." He forced out. Abigail looked over at him and smiled. "Well I do love me a good Irishman. You know that." She said giving him a loving peck on the cheek. Doc smiled as he finished wiping the counter and walking over to the coat rack. As he slipped his coat on he looked at Abigail. "You go on Doc. I'll finish closing up." Doc smiled and nodded. He turned to leave only to turn around and look back at her. "You two would have been great together. You and Connor." Abigail paused, looking at the old man with slight confusion. Saying nothing else, Doc turned and walked out the door._

Abigail shook herself from her memory of talking with Doc about the Saints and looked around. She was still the only person in the bar. She sighed as she walked over to where her metal bat was sitting and picked it up. She placed it against the wall by the coat rack and sighed. What the hell was she doing? Why was she feeling this way about Connor. With any other guy it would be different. But he had a job to do, not to mentioned he would never notice her the way she noticed him. It just wasn't meant to be. All she could do what do whatever she could to help him.

"What took ya so long?" Said Murphy as he watched Connor come in through the fire escape. He placed the bag on the table and sighed, he winced as he grabbed for his back. Murphy jumped up from where he was sitting to aid his brother. "What the fuck happened?" He asked in a hurry. Romeo perked up when he realized Connor was hurt. Connor shook his head at his brother. "Nothin happened. I just broke into the bar and Abigail…Well, lets just say she knows her way around Boston well enough." Connor took a seat, wincing as his back touched the back of the seat. Murphy looked at his brother with confusion. When he realized what happened his eyes went wide. "The chick from the bar did this?"

Connor nodded looking at his brother. "She snuck up on me with a bat and hit me. She didn't see it was me." Murphy lifted Connor's shirt to see the damage. When he saw the bruises he couldn't help but laugh. "You Fuckin got beat up by a girl!" He said in excitement. Connor glared at his younger brother as the twin took a drink of the vodka he had been working on since him and Romeo had gotten in. "I didn't get beat up…I didn't even realize she was there and she only hit me with the bat once." Murphy chuckled and Romeo gave him a smile. Connor looked at Romeo, knowing he was about to say something. "You shut your Fuckin hole." He said to the Mexican. Romeo shut his mouth and looked back to his phone that he was busy playing a game on. Connor grabbed his whiskey from the bag and started taking a swig. He smiled slightly, thinking about the conversation Abby and him had after his assault. Murphy noticed the smile and grinned.

"You have it bad for her don't ya." Connor looked at him and shook his head. "I don't got nothing. You shut it and mind your own business." Murphy smiled and nodded, knowing he was right. He sat down in his chair and looked back at his brother. He hadn't seen that look Connor had in quite a long time. Connor wasn't one to have girlfriends…For some reason he just never had them. But when he found a girl he was interested in…Murphy knew. "I'm your Fuckin twin mate. I know what's goin on in that thick skull of yours." He said before getting up to take the food to the small fridge they had in the corner. Connor paused for a moment as he took another swig. What was he thinking. He knew the girl for a couple days and not to mention she smacked him on the back with a baseball bat. And yet, here he was thinking about her. About the conversation they had downstairs, and her smile. That beautiful smile that he couldn't get out of his head. Suddenly he stood up and walked over toward the cots.

"I'm goin to bed." He said in a low, almost defeated voice. Murphy looked over at him and shrugged his shoulders as he continued to put the food away. Connor slowly crawled onto one of the cots after taking his jacket, shirt, pants and shoes off. He draped the blanket over him and turned to face the wall. He didn't need to be looking at his brother and Romeo while he tried to fall asleep. He only wanted to think about Abigail. He closed his eyes and sure enough he saw her. As he drifted off into sleep he smiled. His back hurt like hell…But his mind was at ease.


End file.
